


Always Thinking

by Drivven Labyrinth (DrivvenWrinth), FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/Drivven%20Labyrinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random thoughts from Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



For some people the thought process took a path straight and true. For others it looped and curled. Still some people traveled a jagged zig zagging path. These thinkers were not all that rare, everyone found their own way of course; but there were some who thought in terms of light airy bubbles appearing that burst open in bright little epiphanies.

Luna propped her chin on her hand, looked around the Great Hall, and sighed. Being her wasn’t easy. She heard what her classmates said about her. “Luny Luna”… she wondered how crazy they would think she was when they came face to face with a Lorax or The Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Well, they probably wouldn’t change their tunes. They would blame the sighting on Voldemort or even stupider, on Harry.

She liked Harry. Not ‘liked’ liked him, but she was fond of him. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He was kind to her, even if he was skeptical of her predictions and warnings.

Well, she couldn't fault him there. He had been lied to, and about, for most of his life. She wouldn't trust people either, if she were in his shoes.

She wasn't fond of his red-haired friend Weasley. He had said some nasty things about her and she didn't feel she should trust someone with that red of hair. Red was an unlucky color in some cultures, but on the flip side of the coin though, in other cultures it was the color of good luck. Either way, it was the color of human blood and she was not overly fond of the sight of human blood.

Luna had several classes she enjoyed. Care of Magical Creatures being her favorite. Hagrid was always willing to talk to her about different creatures and never laughed at her about the lesser-known creatures.

She was fine with the rest of her classes as well, even potions. Snape’s nose made her think of a Hippogriff’s beak. They both had a similar temperament as well. She wasn’t stupid, she had not informed her teacher of her thoughts, but she did think she was being rather insulting to them both.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her dinner. She _did_ have other things to think about. Such as where her father was going to take her for his next big story. All the while, she was writing her own, one bright bubble at a time. Lunacy and brilliance are twin strands of brightly colored joy and insight.

~Fin~


End file.
